North America (WOD)
North America is a continent wholly within the northern hemisphere and almost wholly within the western hemisphere. It can also be considered a northern subcontinent of the Americas, and its bordered to the north by the Arctic Ocean, to the east by the Atlantic Ocean, to the west and south by the Pacific Ocean, and to the southeast by South America and the Caribbean Sea. Overview No other continent is as much a battleground between Sabbat and Camarilla as North America. Then again, no other prize is as rich. New York, Los Angeles and Washington, D.C. are all worth fighting over; the markets, the media and the missiles are all desirable. There are rich veins of silicon to be mined in the computer firms of California, Washington state and Massachusetts; there are also vast untapped natural resources in the Canadian north and in the wilds of Alaska. The Great Plains are still the breadbasket of the world, and starving an enemy's herds is as good as starving him directly. There are prizes well worth going to war for here, and the master strategists of both sides - as well as those who stand behind them - know it. In Europe the battles have grown a bit stale and a bit predictable. Here they are still fresh and savage, as even the denizens of longest standing have been here for a mere handful of centuries. Things have not ossified the way they have in the Old Country, nor are there still-potent indigenous creatures strong enough to challenge the Kindred for rule of the night. On a stage mostly cleared of those pesky werewolves, and with the Antediluvian puppeteers not betraying their hands to their puppets, a bloody play is acted out every night by the vampires of North America. Even the bit players find the action intense and deadly. Canada The land mass of Canada is huge in comparison to its sparse population. Covering nearly four million square miles, Canada has a human population of just 27 million mortals, and most of them live within 190 miles of the southern border with the United States. * Montreal * Toronto *Vancouver 'Mexico' Mexico is frenquently classified as a central american country, but it is still a part of the North American continent. *Mexico City 'United States of America' The United States of America is the most frequently described region in the Classic World of Darkness. Some of its most prominent cities are the following: * Atlanta, GeorgiaBuried Secrets Necropolis: AtlantaClan Novel Saga. * Boston, MassachusettsDark ColonyGiovanni Chronicles IV: Nuova Malattia * Chicago, IllinoisChicago by NightUnder a Blood Red MoonChicago by Night Second EditionThe Book of Chantries * Denver, ColoradoAlien Hunger * Gary, IndianaVampire: The Masquerade RulebookVampire: The Masquerade Second Edition * Las Vegas, NevadaThe Fallen Tower: Las Vegas * Los Angeles, CaliforniaLos Angeles by NightVampire: The Masquerade - BloodlinesNights of Prophecy * Milwaukee, WisconsinMilwaukee by Night * New Orleans, LouisianaNew Orleans by Night * New York City, New YorkWerewolf: The Apocalypse RulebookRage Across New YorkWerewolf: The Apocalypse Second EditionA World of Darkness Second EditionNew York by NightThe Ventrue ChronicleVampire: The Masquerade - RedemptionClan Novel Saga * San Francisco, CaliforniaA World of DarknessMage: The Ascension RulebookChangeling: The Dreaming RulebookSan Francisco by Night * Santa Monica, CaliforniaVampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines * Washington, DCDC by NightClan Novel Saga References *A World of Darkness Second Edition, p. 4-17 Category:World of Darkness geography